


Derlin's legend.

by mayaHQ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Centaurs, Danger, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Don't touch them, Dream and Sapnap minors here, Dungeons & Dragons References, Elves, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Goblins, Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hunters & Hunting, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Kidnapping, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Zak Ahmed, Middle Ages, Monsters, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, No Beta, No Smut, Please Kill Me, Plot, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sirens, but there's no vulgar, by the way, i feel bad, there's a little bit of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaHQ/pseuds/mayaHQ
Summary: fanfic is open again, welcome.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

This year has come, today the king is changing. The kingdom of humans is one of the strongest, so monsters have no kingdoms. It may not sound fair, but they cannot resist people, because they are stronger and smarter. Today, in the most important kingdom of people, the king is changing, people believe that monsters are dangerous, and the new king too. This is very bad. The wars between people and monsters stopped 28 years ago and that's great, why do they need a new war? But the king believes that SOME races are dangerous to the lives of others, and he will introduce a law to exterminate them. "as the new king of this great kingdom, I declare - gremlen, goblins, elves, dragons, centaurs, demons and gnomes dangerous for the existence of people, so from this day on, you all must die!", after these words a real nightmare began. As you know, he imprisoned the past king under a spell and sent it to no one knows where .. The past king was a good man - but one problem was that he was half a monster, which the citizens did not like, and therefore he was overthrown, find him and return the most faithful decision. But for this they need a magician, and as you know, they all died out. And our main characters have one more task - to find the last living magician in order to find the king. This is where it all begins, will it work? Also the stories of the main characters. The first will be Dream - this is an elf boy who turned 17 this year, he planned to do many things with his family .. but after a new decree, his family was killed, he possessed a magical ability - which from birth can be very rare for anyone, he can make enchanted arrows. But the peculiarity of his race is healing, this will help him in the future. He is also an archer, and knows how to shoot a bow well, which is also useful to him. For now, this is all the information about Dream. Next we have - Sapnap, he is 15, he is from the race of dragons. Dragons were exterminated for years, so he did not have a family, he was alone from 11 years old. He was a handsome enough boy, but had no friends, he also had a magical ability - he could incinerate on the spot. This ability is quite useful, but at the same time dangerous. I also forgot to say - using a special ability takes health away, so it can be used very rarely. And if used in full force, then there is an opportunity to die. Also, a feature of his race is wings and the ability to create fire. Very interesting right? (I hope) They have to find a magician. By the way, our magician is George (under the name Derlin in history) he is the last magician of his kind, all magicians were exterminated, and it was terrible times, then he was a child .. he is now 19 years old. Let's talk about his magical ability - the crystallization of blood, and he can turn blood into crystals, which is why an ordinary person (and anyone except for the crystal monsters) will die.They wanted to kill him first because of this ability, but he was able to stand up for himself, and then went on the run. A terrible life, but what to do when everyone is against you. Back to history, they have to find the magician and the king, and help everyone, but what happens during all this time? a lot of interesting things, this is the story. That's all for now, then I will add other characters and it will be even more interesting.


	2. new acquaintance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream thinks about the past, he's sad and he meets a new person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have tried very hard on this chapter, and I will be glad if you read it, as for me the story is going pretty well so far. I will try to make it more interesting. By the way, soon I will draw the character designs, and post them on twitter, I will insert the link later.

It's a beautiful morning, birdsong and the rustling of leaves in the trees can be heard, but these calm sounds disturb small steps.

Dream was on his way to the monster village today. She is not touched because she is away from people. This village also has the name "Kreiler". This is the native village of our hero, Dream was born here, but grew up in a different place, among people. He is filled with excitement. He just wanted to buy himself some bread with his last coins, he was on the run all these days, and was very hungry, as he ate nothing but berries.- "disgusting feeling", -he thought.

By the way, besides, the boy had no eyesight from birth, none at all, but he had excellent hearing, he did not like his eyes - they seemed empty, so he always wore a mask with a smiley face, he really liked it. He had adapted for a long time and determined everything by ear, and even was an excellent archer.

Now he has already reached the entrance to the village, a beautifully decorated stone arch with a name. Flowers and just all kinds of vegetation grew on it- "probably flowers grow here, because there is a very pleasant smell", -the boy said quietly and entered the village, there were many noises and voices in the village, but Dream did not care, he came to buy himself food.

The blond went into the store, which he identified by the smell, smelled of fresh pastries and various fruits. Dream only had 15 yukei, not enough to afford anything expensive. He determined the number of coins by size, 1 coin - the smallest, 5 coins - medium, 10 coins - quite large, 15 coins - it is the same as 10, but it has a special pattern that Dream felt with his fingers, it was always the same, so that he could easily determine which coin it was.

He went into the store, and went straight to the seller,- "Hello, do you have the most ordinary bread?"-, he asked in a calm tone, expecting an answer, - "yes of course sir" -it was a gentle female voice, Dream thought it was most likely a young elf-girl. He dropped his hands into his pockets and pulled out two coins from one. - "You only have 8 yukei sir." -, the girl said this, giving Dream bread, he took it, and put coins in her hand.- "Sir, I'm sorry, but this is 15, not 8, so expect change in 7 yukei." -, the girl carefully opened the cabinet and the jingle of coins was heard, she gave Dream some coins, by touch he understood that it was 8.- "Thank you very much, I'll go." -, the girl waved to the boy, but he did not see, so he just left the store.

The blond did not know where to go for him now, he had nothing, no protection, no weapons, nothing. There was only a bow, but there were no arrows. He could only go to the forest for rest and resources, where he actually went. He walked carefully so as not to stumble, he also had an excellent sense of smell, which helped him to determine. Dream collected some sticks to make a fire, it will be cold at night, he does not need to freeze. He collected the sticks and found a dry place with grass, under a small tree, he sat down more comfortably and took out a lighter from his bag, then the guy laid out the sticks so that the fire could burn and lit them. - "warm" - thought Dream and raised his hands to the fire...Then he reached into his bag to get a flute, forgot to say - he can play the flute, this is the boy's favorite pastime.

The guy took out his wooden flute and raised it to his lips, he took it in the right position, and began to spit on the quiet and soothing melody. Dream played beautiful melodies, elven melodies that his mother had always played for him as a child. He loved to sit with his family by the fire, where his father sang songs and his mother played a melody on the flute. Those were pleasant times...but the new king changed everything, and ruined Dream's life, the boy hated him with all his heart. - "It would be better if he died" - boy thought and stopped playing. Suddenly he heard the sound of branches breaking, and turned his head, grabbing the first stone that came across in his hand. - "Who is this?" -, Dream shouted into the darkness, but forgot to say, it was already night. A quiet voice was heard from the void - "Oh, sorry if I scared you, I just walked into the heat and light, and completely forgot my manners." -, the voice was pleasant, and soon a not tall guy with black hair came out of the darkness, but one thing - it was a dragon, blond smelled a dragon, he was different from others, sharp and hot, he burned his nose. - "Aren't they all extinct?", Dream thought and looked at the guy, - "Oh, it's okay, come and sit down, if you're not dangerous..I'm a Dream, by the way." - Dream straightened his hair and patted on the seat next to him, - "I will stand next to you, I cannot sit with you, because I am a dragon, and I can hurt you. My name is Sapnap." - said boy, and sat down opposite Dream, closer to the fire. - "Nice to meet you." - said blond and took the flute, starting to play a beautiful melody again. - "It's certainly beautiful, but I don't advise you to play at night, people have night hunters, they have very good hearing and vision, so they can hear us." -, said the guy with black hair, and looked at Dream. "Aren't night hunters monsters? Why is the king using them?" -, the guy looked inquiringly at Sapnap. -"Yes it is, but the king believes that they are not dangerous, but rather help people, and therefore they have a deal. Therefore, now all the monsters are in danger, the night hunters are very strong." -, boy now spoke in a quiet tone, and looked sadly at the ground, he did not like these times, he did not like that the monsters were killed. "Well...that's pretty bad, I thought they were better than that. By the way, I'm planning to go to the dwarves kingdom tomorrow, they can help us." -, Dream raised his head and threw a stick into the fire. Sapnap raised his head inquiringly and began, "Do monsters have kingdoms? It's forbidden." -, he looked at the blond, expecting an answer. - "This is classified information, but such monsters as centaurs, dwarves, mermaids and witches have secret kingdoms. My mother told me this as a child, and told me where it is, I think they can help us." -, Dream threw a few leaves into the fire. - "What if not? What if they are not happy with sudden guests?" -, the black-haired guy looked at the fire, and then at Dream's face. - "We do not go, we will not find out, but it is better to go than die at the hands of people." -, Dream yawned and stretched, he put his bag by the tree, and looked around and touched the branches that hung down, the tree blocked the view, they may not be noticed, but they may be noticed. He looked in the direction of Sapnap and said, - "I think it's time to sleep, I personally did a lot of things today, and I'm very tired, so I go to bed, and whatever you want, just put out the fire." -, Dream lay down on a bag by the tree, and closed his eyes, tomorrow he will try to get to the dwarves, they are still not as harmless as it seems at first, you need to be careful with them. - "Okay, I'll probably go to bed too, I've been on the run all day today..and I'm very tired, good night to you." - said Sapnap and put out the fire, he lay down by another tree and closed his eyes, it was a good evening. But Dream forgot to eat, although it doesn't matter anymore. - "Good night...friend." -, blond said it carefully and quietly, and smiled. This is the end of the day, and the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, thank you for reading the chapter, I tried, I hope you liked it. If it's not difficult - leave a comment, tell me the mistakes so I can get better, and tell your opinion about the chapter - whether to continue. I'm happy if I like it. Forgive in advance for spelling mistakes - English is not my first language.


	3. Sapnap's nightmares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap is going through a lot and he has a hard time living, he has nightmares, but soon he tells about everything to his friend Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was especially interesting to work with this chapter, I don't even know why. I liked this chapter, it's so calm and sweet. I really hope everyone is interested and you will appreciate this, a pleasant reading.

It looks like morning. There was noise all around, and not a pleasant smell, a feeling of dampness and wind. Sapnap opened his eyes - there was nothing in front of him, it was emptiness, big and terrible. The boy got up and looked around, he looked at his hands, - "what is this?" -, he thought, there were handcuffs on his hands, this he saw the last time, when their family was kidnapped in childhood. He shuddered and swallowed, - "really?..can't be, it's impossible, it's all over ... no..I don't want" - transparent tears flowed down the brunette's face, he fell to his knees and dropped his head down. Silence. And suddenly this silence is interrupted by a loud voice - "Sapnap? Sapnap wake up! Sapnap what happened?" - the brunette slowly opens his eyes, Dream sits in front of him and looks very excited. Sapnap feels that his cheeks are wet with tears, there were minor burns in places from the water - his skin does not tolerate water. He looked around and realized it was raining. Heck.

\- "Um, it's okay, I'm sorry if it made me worry. T-thanks for waking me up." -, dragon shook his face from his hair, and moved away from his friend, - "Eh, Dream, I told you, don't touch me and don't come near me, you don't have special armor or scales, so I can burn you, but this is not from pleasant sensations. So please don't touch me." -, he talked it with a serious face, there was no time for jokes, he did not want to harm his new friend.

\- "I understand everything, I will try. And, by the way, I forgot to say, although you may have already noticed, I am without sight. I mean that I do not see at all, only darkness, but this is innate, so you can not worry. I already I'm used to it, so my hearing and sense of smell are well developed. I'm an excellent archer." -, you could hear the pride in Dream's voice, so Sapnap chuckled softly. The blond took a stick and began to draw something on the ground, the brunette did not immediately understand what it was, but soon he saw what it was - it looked like a map, but it was drawn very crookedly.. but now he knows why. - "This is a map of the kingdoms, and how they are located, I drew from memory, so no need to say what it is crooked or wrong, I'm also blind." -, Dream frowned as if he knew what Sapnap was thinking. Soon there was silence.

\- "Dream.. since I am a dragon, I cannot perceive the water, it burns my body, it is very painful.. so I'm not sure if I can go, or at least until the rain stops." -, the boy sighed and looked around, it was a tropical rain, quite strong, but it did not reach Sapnap. It was covered with dense leaves of a tropical tree, which did not allow water to pass to him and Dream. The blond sighed and turned to the raven after listening to the sounds around him. - "I think we can wait, we are not in such a hurry, the main thing is that the hunters do not find us." -, Sapnap nodded and leaned against the tree, he looked at the map and was able to make out one way - to the kingdom of the dwarfs. He knows the way now, so he doesn't have to worry about how well they are going.

\- "By the way, Sapnap..why did you cry in your sleep? I don't make you talk, but I'm very interested. And I'm also worried, because we are friends." -, the brunette looked at his friend, and shuddered at the sound of thunder. He was very worried and hesitated with an answer, but soon he said - "I-i..I can tell why, but it may be long.. let's start, I think, as you know, I am a dragon, and we were exterminated for centuries, in one happy day of my life - or rather, on my 8th birthday they came. Several hunters rushed into our village, they had weapons and fireproof armor. I was lying in bed, my mother was sitting next to me and telling me stories. As soon as the rumble began, she ordered me to hide under the bed - then my wings were small, so I climbed in without any problems and held my breath. Soon somewhere three hunters kicked out the door for us and a noise began, then my mother screamed with fear, and I just lay motionless... I could not even shudder, I was bound by fear.. terrible fear. After that I just passed out, most likely I was found a few minutes after that, because I woke up - already in the prison cell. There were handcuffs on my hands, I was alone, there was scary and cold. These times were terrible, I lived there until I was 11, when I turned eleven, I found out that my family had been killed, and decided not to take it anymore.. I ran away. I was on the run for several weeks, the only thing that helped me was that I have wings and fiery power.. so I would be dead."-, Sapnap finished his speech and lowered his head, he began to cry. Dream immediately wanted something to take, but he could not hug him or even touch him.

\- "Oh my god, Sapnap please don't cry, I hear it and I don't know how I can help you, I'm sorry." -, Dream waved his hands in the hope that the dark-haired would stop, and surprisingly he became quiet and then, in a tearful tone, he began to say- "Nothing, this is not your fault Dream, thanks for listening, anyway this is all in the past and there is no point in grieving" -. Sapnap wiped his eyes and pulled his hands up, accidentally touching a leaf on the tree - "oh, it's cold.." - the brunette thought with a sharp withdrawal of his hand. His thoughts were interrupted by a blond man who made a noise as he took a loaf of bread out of his backpack. - "Exactly! I completely forgot that I have bread, and you are not hungry?" -, Dream looked at his friend, opening a bag of bread. Sapnap just nodded in agreement. He tore off two pieces of bread, for himself and the brunette. - "Funny nickname." - thought Dream and chuckled. Sap just looked inquiringly at the blond, and took the bread from his hands. - "Wait Sapnap, how do you drink? Or are you not drinking water?" - Dream spoke indistinctly, chewing bread. - "Don't be stupid, I said that only my skin is sensitive, but I didn't say anything about organs and how I take water. I drink it just like others, just much less often." Sapnap sighed and lay down on the dry leaves under him.

"By the way, Sapnap, can you control your temperature?" - the brunette chuckled negatively in response, - "No, this is the most common magical ability, but unfortunately I cannot control it. I think this is due to childhood trauma, because this is taught in childhood, and I could not even live normally - that already talking about studying." - Dream sighed again, but from fatigue. The boy is tired of idleness.

Soon Dream decided to play the flute, why not, it's already evening, and it's also very boring. The blond took his flute out of his backpack and brought it to his mouth. He was about to play when Sapnap shouted sharply, causing Dream to turn towards the sound, "Sapnap! What's wrong? Is everything okay?" -, Dream put the flute aside. - "Ugh, nothing like that, just water got on your hand, I'm sorry to interrupt." Sapnap rubbed his hand and looked at his friend. The latter, in turn, only sighed with relief, and again took the flute in his hands, - "Ehm wait, Dream, could you play the dragons melody please? If you know it, I heard it the last time only when I was 7.."-, Dream flinched and his ears perked up. Speaking of ears, they were very beautifully elongated like all elves, he also had freckles on his ears and earrings made in childhood. A handsome boy. The blonde nodded in response to a friend's request, and took the flute in his hands, he began to play a beautiful and calm melody, which made Sapnap immediately relaxed, closing his eyes and putting his hands under his head.

Dream decided that today they will not go anywhere, because the rain did not end. And so they both just decided to take a break. And also the end of chapter 3 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope that you liked it, it is difficult to write in another language, but I like it. I love mysticism and fiction, so it's nice to write, but I hope it's interesting to all of you. If so please write your opinion in the comments. Thank you all, have a good day!


	4. Dream's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sapnap finally decide to go further. When they come, Dream is very worried, dwarves are not so aggressive...But what can happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, it's nice to write that when inspiration comes in. I really hope that as many people as possible will read this and leave reviews. Enjoy reading and bye!

The sun was already above the horizon, bright and warm rays fell on Dream's face. He was already awake, he was just lying in silence, he loved silence...but suddenly his attention was attracted by the sound of yawning. - "It looks like Sapnap woke up" - blond ran his hands over his cheeks, straightened his hair and stood up. - "Oh, good morning Dream." -, Brunet looked at his friend, and turned to the sun. It was beautiful. - "It's a pity you can't see this, it's great." Blond boy snorted back, clearly annoyed that Sapnap was saying this. He really wanted to look at dawn, but he couldn't.

\- "Well ..let's talk about something else, today we are already going, right Dream?" - the brunette chuckled softly to dispel the situation. Dream just shook his head. - "My clothes got a little wet because of the dew, I hope yours are not. Well, I will not be pleased to go." -, the blond stretched and looked at the leaves under him, he put his hands on them, and felt the thing. oh no...he forgot to put the flute back in his backpack. - "oh my god, I hope she is not wet, she may deteriorate." -, the boy carefully picked up the flute and dusted it off, then put it in his bag.

\- "You're out of luck, apparently you didn't see it." -, Sapnap stupidly joked to which the blond threw a stone at him. - "Ooch, this is a joke." -, he frowned and gathered his things. Soon the guys got up and walked out from under the trees. - "Mmhm, nice fresh air." -, the blond raised his face up and soon stepped into the grass, it was slightly wet because of the dew. Sapnap obviously didn't like it .. but what to do, that's the only way. They went out into a larger forest, onto a path. There were large footprints on it, most likely goblins. - "You have to be careful, these tracks look like goblin tracks." - said Sapnap, looking at his friend, who studied these tracks, tracing them with his hands.

\- "Mhm, yes. These are obviously goblin tracks." -, he got up and took out his bow from his backpack. It looked pretty pretty, with patterns. - "Sapnap you do not accidentally have arrows? Any." -, the blond turned to his friend tilting his head to the side. - "By the way, yes, I have arrows, I stole them from the hunters from the chest." -, the brunette grinned and reached for the arrows, he pulled them out of the bag on his back, and carefully handed them to Dream so as not to hurt him. The blond only took them, and tuned them to his bow. Then he aimed at the tree and fired. The arrow hit surprisingly straight into a tree. - "Really good at shooting..." - the brunette combed his head and zipped the bag on his back.

\- "Huh, did you not believe?" -, Dream chuckled as he walked to the arrow to pick it up. Sapnap chuckled and walked forward along the path, hearing footsteps, the blond just ran after him. "By the way, Sapnap, I think you memorized the path, but if not, I have a map. I can give it to you." -, the blond was already walking next to the boy. - "Yeah." -, a short word flew out of the brunet's mouth, and Dream nodded. Then they just walked. Dream talked about his love and his first kiss, Sapnap just laughed and talked about how he almost lost his wings. It was fun, they talked about their favorite things and a lot, even some secrets. They were already full-fledged friends.

About an hour and a half passed in this way, the boys were already very tired, but they were close. Dream offered to take a break, to which his friend agreed. They sat down by the bushes to rest and eat. The brunette moaned as he wanted to eat, and Dream only giggled as he took bread from his backpack. He tore off a piece to each of them again and served the bread to Sapnap. They both began to eat, it became immediately better. The blond sighed, he also wanted to wash. After all, walking with a dirty body and head for several days is not very pleasant. But the nearest lake, or also a lake of lava for Sapnap, is only in the kingdom of witches. That's a long way off. The guy just sighed and stood up, - "Okay Sapnap, the longer we sit, the longer we will go, so get up and go." -, Brunet grunted approvingly in response, and stood up. They went again.

That's all, Dream and Sapnap stood at the entrance to the kingdom of the dwarves. Dream's heart was trembling, he was usually not afraid of anything, but now he was especially afraid. What the dwarves could do..no one knew, he froze, sweat appeared on his face and his mouth parted. - "Eh, Dream? Are you alright? Are you trembling all over." -, the brunette responded to his friend, and he quickly turned to him. He nodded and wiped his face. - "There is nothing to be afraid of, Sapnap is with me and I also have a weapon.. So I won't disappear so quickly, it's worth going." - thought the blond and shuddered, he walked forward waving his hand to Sapnap, he just followed him.

The boys walked down the path in the cave, it smelled of coal and damp, which is very unpleasant. Sapnap flinched at the sound of dripping water. Soon the silence was interrupted by the sound of several feet. Dream and Sapnap froze. - "Who you are?" - Two dwarves with weapons came out from around the corner, they were clearly not happy, there was a note of anger in their voice. - "Um .. excuse me and my friend. I'm Sapnap, and this is Dream. We are just like you, on the run... I'm almost the last dragon in these parts, and he is an elf-archer. And we would need help to find the mage and... the king, I think... my friend and I thought maybe you could help us..with protection and weapons for example? " -, Sapnap swallowed and looked at the little dwarves standing opposite them. The dwarves lowered their weapons. -" well.. we don't mind helping, but we need to ask the king, so you must come with us." -, the tone of the dwarves changed to calm, and they beckoned the guys with his hand. Sapnap just nudged Dream with his foot, and they followed the dwarves. As they walked, the brunette was surprised how big these caves and buildings were for the dwarves. But he admired it all, it was really cool and beautiful Dream just walked quietly, he was very scared, he clenched his hands and was breathing hard, his face was sweating. Sapnap again stopped and stopped his friend, he did not like that Dream was breathing so hard and generally panicking.

\- "Dream, calm down, if you continue to breathe and worry like that, you can lose consciousness, but we don't need that. So calm down. Come on, inhale and exhale, calmly.." - Sapnap tried to calm his friend. The blond gradually calmed down, and soon everything became more or less normal. - "Thanks Sapnap, I'm just very worried, I don't even know why, I never worried so much.. I'll try to calm down.." -, the guy sighed and smiled wryly. The brunette also smiled back.

\- "Hey, you there! Why are you messing around here for so long, what happened? Let's go!" -, the dwarves shook his hands and continued on their way, and the boys followed them. They walked along long corridors, there were many corridors and rooms, all beautiful and large, Sapnap was still surprised and surprised. All he didn't like was the dampness, and he liked everything, but it looked like an anthill. Soon they stopped in front of a large red door, the dark-haired looked around, the dwarves knights in iron armor stood nearby. They just look funny.. He swallowed and looked back at the door. Now there is only one choice, come here..But is it worth it? He shrugged and the door was opened.

that's the end of chapter 4 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope everyone enjoyed it, I tried. And by the way, now the school, and a lot of things, so the chapter will not come out often. And so hope everyone enjoyed, good luck and bye!


	5. Sapnap asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sapnap finally get all the necessary resources, and now the task is to find a magician, but will it be easy? so Sapnap the asshole in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сthank you all for the kudos and comments, I'm really glad that someone likes it. So far, there is a little promotion of the plot, but it will be better! I'm also going to post character designs on Twitter soon. My Twitter: @Qentyq  
> Enjoy reading!

Dream and Sapnap entered the large room. That was very beautiful, adorned with various expensive decorations and there were also tables with different fruits and different food in general. The blond swallowed softly and wiped sweat from his face with a noticeably trembling hand. Little dragon at this time only looked at the throne with the king. - "Seriously?.. it's much smaller than I thought, eh.." - they walked closer to the throne and looked up. The king of the dwarfs talked with his guard, but soon sent him on duty, and turned sharply to the boys. "Well ahem, I heard that you are almost the last of your race? Elves, dragons? You came for help, right?" -, the voice of the king sounded rather low for a dwarf, well, it's a king after all, Sapnap swallowed, - "Yes, your majesty, we came to ask for help, for protection and weapons. And we also wanted to try to find a magician..if possible." -, Brunet smiled quietly and turned away, because the king looked funny right now with a serious and pensive face, but soon he turned sharply and looked at the dwarf with big eyes. "Magician ... I don't think it's possible, but still..if you can find him, it'll be great, we can change everything." -, King smiled and got up from the throne, Sapnap clenched his hands and calmed his breathing, and looked at the dwarf. Blond only took a few steps back, as he was frightened by the footfall.

\- "Now my guards will take you to the armory and protection, and various other supplies, where you can choose the right weapon. They will be watching, so do not think to do something bad." -, King switched to a menacing tone and looked down, but soon his face became calm and with a wave of his hand he ordered the guards to take Sapnap and Dream to the warehouse. The brunet calmly bowed to the king and thanked him, and Dream only swallowed and slowly and uncertainly walked towards the exit. - "May I ask what happened to your friend? He behaves rather strange, and also did not say anything during his stay here." -, King looked inquiringly at the brunette. - "Um, well, in short, my friend is blind, he does not see anything at all.. why does he behave so strangely.. I think he has never met other monsters before, in such numbers, so he is now very scared? I don't know exactly how he feels, so excuse me." -, Brunet scratched his head and smiled wryly. - "Oh, that's okay, I get it." -, king smiled, and sitting back on the throne, he dismissed the boys. Sapnap exhaled and walked out of the royal hall with his friend. By the look of blond - he definitely felt better, he exhaled and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

\- "Do you feel better?" -, Dream just nodded his head slowly in response, and they continued walking. Sapnap exhaled, reassured by the fact that his friend was feeling better, he threw his hands behind his head and whistled a melody that the blond had recently played on the flute. They walked a short way before arriving at the warehouse. The large marble door swung open and brunette gasped. There were a lot of different weapons and armor, for different races, it was very cool. Blond snorted as a lot of different ore odors mixed together and it smelled awful. He covered his nose with his bow. "Do you really not smell that disgusting smell?" - he said through his palm, with disgust in his voice. - "Hah. I'm a dragon - so for me the smells of different ores are cool. And you're just a pussy, pfft." -, Sapnap chuckled, to which the guy above kicked him. - "Well, okay." -, blond grunted in displeasure, and they moved further across the room. Brunet apparently went to look for weapons and armor for the dragons, as he immediately ran away, and Dreams need to find his own by smell. Well, in general, it would not be difficult, since the armor for each race was made by specific people who belonged to this race. So blond could make up his mind, since he could distinguish the smell of elves from any other. Tall guy moved along the shelves with different armor, and of course tried not to trip over anything..but it didn't work out.

Dream tripped over something on the floor and fell to his knees. Since the floor was stone and not even, he hurt his knees, by the pungent smell he realized that he seemed to be badly injured and blood began to flow. Blond held back tears, - "you shouldn't cry" - he swallowed and decided that now, quickly with his healing power, he would help himself to heal the wound. He ran a hand over his knees and sighed slowly. During healing, a light green steam appears, which indicates that it works, and it also smells of healing grass, guy ran his hands over his knees, and crumpled a little in pain, during the next minute everything healed, not completely of course, but still healed. He didn’t feel pain anymore and this is the main thing, he decided to take this thing because of which he stumbled, and.. to the touch it was.. an axe? He ran his hand over the blade. - "Yeah, like an ax." -, Blond decided that it would be useful to him, so he took it for himself. Oh, in the next few seconds, Sapnap ran out from around the corner, loudly flapping his wings, all joyful with disheveled hair, weapons and a bunch of other junk, dressed in expensive armor, which carried ore from several kilometers away. - "Wow, there are so many choices, you see, it was difficult to decide, I would like to take everything if I could! " -, he sounded upset, but Dream only grinned at him, since now the brunette was behaving like a child who is bought new toys and is not allowed to take a lot. - "Yeah cool, I haven't chosen anything yet.. except for this axe, it seems to be made of metal by the smell, and at the same time it is very sharp - so it suits me." -, blond stretched, and put the axe in his backpack. Sapnap exhaled and shuddered at another sound of drops that came from the ceiling. - "Dream mhm.. come on quickly choose your armor and we'll go.. I'm uncomfortable being here, it's damp, my temperature is dropping, and I'm obviously feeling bad." -, tall guy nodded in understanding, and they went for armor for the light-haired elf. I won't describe everything, the guys ended up staying here for a while before finally coming out into the world, saying goodbye to the king, who wished them luck.

\- "Oh, finally! Warm sun without nasty water!" -, Sapnap giggled happily and walked in a circle with his hands up. Blond chuckled and focused on the time, we calculate, they came to the kingdom about the day, and stayed there for a long time... it turns out now it should be evening... or at least the middle of the day, he decided not to think about it, because he could just ask his friend. - "Sapnap, it's evening, isn't it?" -, He slightly bent his knees with his hands on them. - "Uh, by the way, yes, that's great." -, The brunette sat on the grass and burned the fallen leaves next to him, smiling stupidly. - "It turns out soon night, it is not profitable now to return to the kingdom of the dwarfs, the king said that we will not be able to spend the night here, but it is dangerous to be on the street - as the night hunters will be right after the moon comes out." he thought.

\- "Let's go look for a place to sleep, it's dangerous to stay outside, it will probably be night soon." -, Brunet shrugged his shoulders and got up from the grass, they slowly walked towards the mountains, since there most likely could be found a cave for the night. Sapnap told how beautiful the trees were, and how cool it was to watch them, to which Dream only grunted resentfully. And so their path continued.

Dream decided to tell a story about the first girl he fell in love with because it was boring to walk. - "So, she took my first kiss, I generally fell in love with her as a child, and not once did not see her, in the end she was simply killed by the hunters. You know, it hurt and I was lonely for a long time. And by the way, I was later told that it was a guy, and I was like "WHAT?", no well, like I was with her for a long time, and I found out after she... he died, you know that awful." - blond sighed, lowered his head continuing to follow Sapnap, who began to laugh sharply, although there was little that was funny. - "Oh my god, you fucked up" -, Sapnap laughed, squeezing his chest, he was more funny with the fact that Dream dated a guy, thinking that this is a girl for long time. Blond just kicked stones at the brunette in annoyance, "I won't tell you any more stories, asshole." -, Sapnap just continued to laugh. - "Oh you're so pretty mr. guy, oh I forgot, I can't see. Oh wait-" -, A stone flew into Sapnap's head, and Dream seemed to be very angry. - "You're an asshole." -, Dream lowered his head, and went forward on the trail. - "Pfft, I'm sorry, okay?" -, Sapnap giggled and ran after Dream.

(LMAO, SORRY I KNOW IT'S NOT FUNNY, PFFT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope I liked it, if so, write a review ^^  
> Also, so far the story may be boring, but in the next chapters most likely will be the promotion of the plot, and the emergence of new characters)  
> So thank you all!  
> and sorry for the mistakes if they are.   
> (and I'm a little bitch, I wanted to write something funny, and it turned out to be crap)


	6. Disgusting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Dream decide where they go, but everything goes wrong, the great danger threatens the life of Dream, and what happened to Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood and a lot of other things, if you can not stand it, or you have a bad psyche, then do not read please!!  
> Also, over this chapter I'm a little more bothered, but it turned out more interesting than the past. I won't say anything, and I hope everyone enjoys it! Good reading.

It was already late night, Sapnap and Dream were sitting in the cave by the fire. They sat down as deep as possible so as not to attract the attention of the night hunters who roamed there now. There was silence, and only drops of water and the sound of the wind interrupted it. But suddenly blond spoke, in a strangely hoarse voice, - "Sapnap..I thought for a long time how to solve this problem, but I don't know.." -, brunette turned his head to one side inquiringly, and opened his mouth to utter a question, but blond quickly interrupted him, - "we have to go through Leocryphus" - instantly escaped from his mouth, after which Dream sighed, and brunette's eyes opened wide, he ran his eyes through the cave, and stopped his gaze on the blonde sitting opposite him.

\- "But Dream, you yourself understand how dangerous it is to go through this place. It is in 4th place in the list of the most dangerous, don't you know?" -, blond sighed convulsively and turned back, then sharply forward, gasping a little with a second of pain. - "I understand, I understand everything perfectly, but there is no other way, if we want to get to other kingdoms or to go somewhere in general to society, then we must definitely go through this place. And I understand that this place is dangerous - only his Inhabitants. Okryfa - one of the most dangerous monsters, nobody touches them because they really can not be destroyed.." -, blond swallowed, rubbing the stone floor with his fingers and zagina them. - "Oh, I was always told that this place is dangerous, but they never said how and how dangerous the Okryfa are, would you mind telling me?" -, Brunet smiled a little stupidly flapping his wings. Dream just sat down, throwing the last stick into the fire. - "Well, so be it, Okryfah are creatures that have no mind, or anything connecting them with a person, except for the structure of the body and bones. But they even almost look like a normal person. They are tall and slouch, they are dark completely, it does not even look like the basic color of a person's skin, it is impossible to see anything in them. Neither nose, nor mouth, nor eyes, nothing, and most importantly - their strength, this is fear, they recognize the fear of a person for kilometers, and embody it in reality, after which the person simply dies, from various reasons, but most often from cardiac arrest, and this is also fear." -, blond sighed and tousled his hair. Sapnap just bit his lip and pressed his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

\- "Wow, they are really dangerous..By the way, do they even affect the blind?" -, brunette asked a rather stupid question, to which Dream grunted outrageously, he clearly did not like it. He hesitated with the answer, and soon said, - "Sapnap, do not act like a fool, they do it with the brain, fantasy, imagination, it all happens in the head, in the brain. But thanks to their power, it looks like reality." Blond said quickly in an annoyed tone, as if Sapnap was a little child who asks stupid questions every few minutes. - "It turns out..with the help of their power can you see something?" -, It sounded terribly stupid, Dream's face twisted in a grimace of irritation, and he threw a small pebble at the brunette. He just gasped indignantly, as if not understanding what it was for, rubbing the place where the stone had flown. - "It hurts actually..idiot. Oh, by the way, we didn't tell each other about our age, we are friends, let's share. I'm 15." -, brunette chuckled, because the atmosphere became more friendly, blonde nodded. now it is clear why he is behaving so stupidly, he is just a child. - "I just turned 17." - Dream scratched his head looking up, - "Huh? I thought you were at least 23." -, Brunet raised his hands up, and immediately dropped them.

\- "It turns out that you just called me old, right?" -, Dream angrily tensed to reach for the next stone and throw it at the impudent friend, but refrained. He felt how it was starting to get colder, and thought that most likely the fire was extinguishing, which means that the branches were burnt, and even Sapnap's power would not help here. They had no other branches, it was frosty, so they would sleep in the cold and hunger, these idiots forgot to take food from the dwarfs. - "Hmm, Dream my temperature will at least keep warm for another 4 hours, so you can lie a little closer to me. But not really!" -, brunet patted his palm next to him, and lay down against the wall, the blond, in turn, neatly sat down next to him, leaning against the wall next to him and closing his light green eyes. Tomorrow will be a big day.. I hope everything will be fine. Dream pressed his legs to his chest and grabbed them, his heart soothed with every beat that meant falling asleep. Soon blonde and his friend finally fell asleep..silence..and only the rustle of leaves interrupted that.

Morning came, the bright rays of the sun burst into the cave, illuminating it. The night went well, it was quiet, and it seems that even the hunters were not here. Although it maybe. A sleepy moan escaped from blond's lips before he idly opened his eyes, yawning. He slowly got up and sat down, blond now had a very bad back, damn stones. Dream looked down, feeling Sapnap's hot breath. It looks like he was still sleeping. Then blond remembered that if you go further into the cave, there will be a small stream, which he heard at night. He guessed. He understood that he would definitely not be able to wash in a small stream, but he could wash his face. Dream had to hurry until Sapnap woke up, he still did not want to show his face even to him..childhood fears remain forever with him, what to say. He hurried towards the passage in the cave. After a little walk, the sound of water was under his feet, so it really was a small connector with water. This moment, during all this time, Dream finally takes off the mask, blond curls fall on the boy's handsome face. Lots of freckles cover his face, adorning beautiful light green eyes that appear light reflecting the water, and he crouched by the stream, placing the mask next to him. Oh no. He began to remember his childhood. As a child, Dream was constantly told that he looked terrible, disgusting and frightening, that his empty eyes scared other children, and he should not go out. and show yourself. He was just a child, and the problem is that he could not even see himself, could not look at himself and say if he really looks disgusting? he hated the fact that he was born blind, he wanted to be a normal child who, like everyone else, plays together with other children, does not hide his appearance, and most importantly can see. But no. He couldn't do these things. His father also said about him that he was born a terrible son, and he would not even be able to do anything useful, blind and disgusting. The only person who supported and loved Dream was his mother, she was a wonderful woman, she helped him in everything, taught him to read, identify coins and cards by touch, protected him, and constantly said how handsome he was, and it didn't matter whether he saw or not, he is most dear to her. His mother made him a mask, because he didn’t want people to see his face anymore, she didn’t want him to think that to himself, but she made a mask so that Dream would feel comfortable and confident. After her death, he no longer felt like that..he loved her very much, he really wanted her to return, but she was dead. His greatest fear is to feel the smell of blood again, and to touch the cold lifeless body of his mother, who is carried across the floor of the dungeon and thrown next to him. Her closed eyes, a half-open mouth from which red blood flows and pours on the floor, her torn favorite dress, which was also covered in blood, her disheveled blonde hair. He did not see it, but he felt an awful strong smell of blood that instantly spread throughout the room, he felt the hair that fell on his legs, he touched his mother's cold face, her ears and hands, he felt the fatness on her neck...it was a necklace that he made as a child, especially for her..it was definitely his mother..mother's body..she is dead, she died..he could not even be with her in her last seconds of life. he felt hot tears flow down his cheeks, he roared, his heart sank in pain, the only person he loved was dead, he grabbed his mother's body and hugged her. he sobbed and mumbled words in a shuffle, - "Mom please come back! Mommy! Please come back!" -, He sat there for several minutes, until the guards took his mother and carried him away. He left her necklace in memory of her, he was just a child. Dream abruptly threw these thoughts back and returned to reality, he carefully took the water in his hands and whipped it on his face, he felt this smell of clean water, and a pleasant sensation from cold water flowing down his face and neck. He took more water and drank it, he was terribly thirsty all these days, he took a few more sips of water, and put on his mask back, then got up and went out to Sapnap. When he entered the cave room, he went to the place where Sapnap slept, touching this place, he realized he was not there. Blond turned his head several times in bewilderment, before he heard from the street the joyful cry of his friend. He left the cave, and a fresh breeze blew across his cheeks. Sapnap's voice sounded high. Really..he can fly seriously? What..the blond raised his head up before the brunette appeared in front of him, giggling. Feeling that the earth shook, Dream walked away, and then folded his hands with a cross. "Do you seriously know how to fly? Then the point is we walked up the mountain for so long because of you, if I could fly easily? Idiot." -, Sapnap gasped and grimaced. - "Just like that, heh." -. 

\- "Okay, it doesn't matter, we have to go if we want to go through this forest before dark." - the dark-haired made a sound of agreement and took off forward, while Dream only quietly descended down the path. Sapnap flew next to the Dream to discuss something, because it was boring, they went wrong at first, and eventually ended up in a clearing. But then the blonde handed the card to the brunette, and they went further along the map. They walked for a long time, but it was lucky that they got out early in the morning. Finally, they came to the entrance to this forbidden forest, it was dark and smelled of rotten stuff. It was a disgusting smell, even for Sapnap. Dream closed his nose, and heard the loud grinding of large trees, a little scary for him. He nevertheless made up his mind, he took the first step, and so went further into the forest, the brunette landed on his feet, since the forest was thick, and it was impossible to fly over, but from above it was cloudy, clouds and very wet, which was dangerous for his wings. He also just walked into the dark forest, on the heels of the Dream. Everything seemed to be good so far, quiet and calm, only the rustle of trees and the stench. The blond and the dark-haired walked calmly, sometimes quietly discussing something, and saying how much it stinks here. And suddenly Dream felt a sharp pain hit his head, piercing his body, he bent his knees and fell into the mud. Sapnap naturally ran up and started asking what had happened, the blond mumbled and mumbled that he was in pain, he soon fell on his back and passed out. In the next seconds, he opened his eyes. He was in complete darkness, as always, he could not see anything, but looking sharply at his hands, he saw them, he was very scared of this turn of events..and realized that he was caught, his mind was captured by the Okryfs. The first thing that came to mind: the main thing is that Sapnap is safe now. He swallowed, rather he does not see his hands, these are the fantasies of his brain. Or rather the actions of the Okryfs. He swallowed and shivered before he heard a voice, familiar to the chills, crawling to the bone, - "Wow, you've grown so much, son.." -, he looked up and saw a woman, blonde hair fell on her shoulders, big green eyes adorned freckled face, long ears and a beautiful summer dress covered in lace. He didn't have to talk to her, he knew that these were the tricks of the monsters, but he could not, he really wanted...she looked very nice, her voice was the same as then, he wanted to talk and hug her..also his mother told how she looks, so his mind can only tell what she looks like by description. - "Son, what is it? You saw me for the first time in such a long time, and you don't even want to say "hello mom"? -, in her voice there was a note of malice that struck the blonde, Dream had never heard her like that, he was scared, and breathed in. - "And you are still the same beautiful little boy..my beloved son.." -, She smiled, her smile was so innocent that he wanted to come up and hug her, but he could not, it was not his mother, he knew it ..Her expression changed abruptly, something went wrong, her eyes were empty, her dress became torn, and blood began to drip from her body, Dream was horrified, it was disgustingly terrible. Tears ran down his cheeks, he smelled blood again, terrible and disgusting, he began to cry loudly, closing his mouth. - "Dreamie, why are you crying your mother here. Come to me and we will leave together..where it's always good.." -, she smiled and went up to him, he walked away from her a few steps back until he pressed against the wall. His "mother" approached with every step, louder and She was already right in front of his face, without a smile or anything, she just burned with his gaze. He swallowed in fright and exhaled sharply, when suddenly a stabbing feeling pierced his small fragile body. He felt everything hurting, everything in his eyes darkens, he looked down, it was a sword, a damn sword, he was pierced with a sword. Blood gushed in a stream, and he fell to his knees, coughing the same blood. His "mother" stood and looked at him with an insensitive look, clasping her hands. And soon just disappeared, disappeared into the darkness. He was left alone, in the dark, in need of help, bleeding. He lay on his side and bent his legs. Is this the end for him? He felt the heat running through his body and pain in his head loud knocking, his stomach burns with pain piercing him, dark in his eyes, more and more. - "So be it, but Sapnap, please don't die." -.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheh, idk die Dream or not. lmao. Thanks for reading! And if you like it, please leave a comment, I really want to know your opinion. what's worth changing or something like that. All, thank you all for the kudos and the rest, I am grateful to everyone.


	7. help from a stranger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sapnap get to an incomprehensible place, after which they will guess death. But they are helped by a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:Blood and a lot of things that aren't pleasant for some people. you have a bad psyche, then do not read please!!
> 
> Oh, I've been writing this for a long time. And also, I write often because I'm bored, I sit in quarantine and do nothing. And then you know yourself, if you liked to write something please. I'm also an idiot, sorry.

Pain. Sharp pain spreads throughout the body. A small fragile body disappears into emptiness, in waves of pain and loneliness. Everything stops, everything dies down, the storm is over. He doesn't feel anything, calm. Here it is, only the strong survive, and those who can stand up for themselves. The rest of the unnecessary garbage is removed by nature.

Legends. About how many legends circulated during the reign of the old king, legends about monsters that are now prohibited. Legends about magicians and sirens.

The most common legend was the Derlin legend.

Probably everyone in childhood was told about her, the legend about a boy who was a weak creature, was dust, zero in society. He was always alone, no one had ever seen his parents or acquaintances. This boy wandered alone in different kingdoms, looking for help, but no one wanted to help him. He had no power and was not considered a person. But the truth is, he was a magician. His parents were magicians, unfortunately this killed them. Magicians are those who were used, exterminated, and did not value. They were a thing that you can use to your advantage. Magicians were sold in the markets, they were killed to study the structure of their bodies, they were not considered human. The only magicians who could live a normal life are the royal ones, and that is not the fact that they were treated well. This boy's parents always told him not to talk about his strength, because that way he would be safe. His parents themselves worked for various strange people who used them as they wanted. His parents always defended him, and did not tell that they had a son, as this way he remained safe. It is rather sad, however, with such an attitude, the number of magicians became less and less..every year, more than a thousand magicians died, and soon they decreased to zero.

He was left alone, alone, he grew up among people, where he was considered trash and treated the same. He never used his power and never showed it. He went through a lot, before his eyes the people who killed his parents broke into the house while he was hiding in the closet. He heard desperate cries for help, and how the lifeless bodies of his mother and father fall to the floor, and as soon as these people leave the house, he runs to his parents. The whole floor was covered in blood, there was blood everywhere. He lifts his father's cold face..he is not breathing, tears are streaming down his face, his heart hurts, his head is spinning and all thoughts are in a fog. He feels a small warm hand stroking his back. He turns his head and sees - his mother lies with open eyes looking at him, still breathing. Blood flows profusely from her mouth, her neck is also covered in blood, this is a terrible sight. Boy does not hesitate to pick her up, holding her with both hands, his mother slowly hugs him quietly saying, - "Everything will be fine..it's not so scary son, the main thing is that everything is fine with you. Don't blame yourself for this, and most importantly, nobody speak and do not show your strength. They will hurt you, I'm sorry you had to go through this. I love you very much George." - Having uttered the last words, she coughed and closed her eyes. All. Her heartbeat stopped, the warm air no longer came out of her mouth. And the warmth of her body gradually went away. She is dead.

The sun's rays fell on a small house in a dense forest. George was sitting near the door of the house, which was knocked out, there were paths of blood in the aisle. He looked at the ground. The bodies of his parents were there now..they are no longer around, they are dead. Boy buried their bodies to keep them calm, he did not want to leave them rot in this old house. He was also lucky that their house was in a dense forest, where people very rarely walked. The boy got up and entered the doorway, he entered the room and opened the closet. Glasses. His mother bought him some very nice black-white glasses. He put them on his face and looked in the mirror. - "Nice. Thanks mom." -, brunette sighed and straightened his hair. He was just a child, he put on a scarf and left the house. His decision was to leave, away from everyone, not to know anyone, and to live alone. So he decided, he is the last magician who survived. And he hated to be one, his thoughts were always mixed between, "I need to be able, it would be better if I died, why am I still alive?" and "Mom would be happy to see me alive, it's for her and dad's sake, thanks to them for saving me."

That's all. Nobody else heard anything about him, nobody knew him, only after his disappearance did everyone know his story. They made it a legend about the last magician. And no one was even embarrassed by how disgusting he lived. People have long been rotten, they were the only ones who needed to be truly destroyed, who were a real threat.

Drops of water, gnashing of iron, burning fire and burning pain in the body. Dream opened his eyes, he felt a mask on himself, which calmed him very much. But soon it was all interrupted by the grinding, the blond thought for a moment before feeling the shackles on his hands. He began to panic very much, not understanding where he was and what was happening. Then he sighed and exhaled with relief when he felt that his stomach was whole. So no one really hurt him in the stomach, that was the only thing that made him happy right now.

Blond shivered, his hands already numb, which meant that he had been here for a long time. Without thinking for a long time, everything was clear, most likely he was captured by night hunters while he was passed out. He howled in desperation, biting his lip. Where is he, and what kind of dungeon it is, what kind of kingdom, does he have an escape plan, and what happened to Sapnap...exactly, Sapnap, what happened to him? Blond swallowed, his heart began to pound faster, what's wrong with his friend, is everything okay? He pressed himself against a stone and not pleasant wall, and sighed. What should he do now? Nothing, he didn't know what to do.

The shackles chained the hands and feet of the brunet, while he was still desperately trying to break free from the shackles. Boy growled and bared his sharp fangs in front of the guards who tried to approach, there was fury in his eyes. He loudly flapped his wings, driving people away from him, blood flowed from his forehead, right on his face. And this is because when he was kidnapped, he resisted, and he was simply hit with a blunt weapon. Sapnap squeezed out the last flame, he tried to make the guards afraid of him and did not dare to approach. - "Freaks, let me go! And where is my friend anyway? What did you bastards do with him?" -, brunette growled trying to escape again. The door to the dungeon creaked sharply, and the guards parted in front of her, saluting. A not tall man with black hair entered the room. Who was he? Was he a night hunter? But at the same time..he..had demon horns? he was a hybrid, wasn't he? Demon Hunter? Sapnap swallowed, still growling. This guy sent the guards away, saying, - "Go away, I'll take care of this myself." -, doors closed. Only the dragon and this type remained. Brunette bared his fangs, moving away from the hunter, he smelled a very strong aura, he was definitely a hybrid. Demons and hunters are very powerful creatures, and together they are even stronger. This demon squatted down and looked at Sapnap's evil face, and the demons also owned fire, so he was not afraid of the power of this dragon, and touched his face. - "Hello. You are Sapnap, right? Dragon and all that, well it doesn't matter, my name is Derryl, but call me Bad please" - Sapnap gasped, surprisingly this hunter was..polite? Certainly not like those who were with him before. He decided not to answer and just moved away. - "I won't hurt you, so be a good boy and just listen." -, he said it in a low voice.

The brunet grunted disapprovingly, but soon after thinking, he decided that if he rejected him, he would just sit there and would not know where Dream was and what was wrong with him. He nods slowly, to which the demon only smiles. - "I want to help you, I have never killed anyone, and I do not want to. I work for the king only to survive, and also because of the new law. But I do not want to exterminate races, and generally kill anyone, especially races who are dying out." -, he tried to explain as calmly as possible looking into the eyes of brunette. Sapnap nodded slightly. - "But there is one thing, I was told to take your blood for potions. I don't want to hurt you, but I have to, this is an order, do you mind?" -, he sighed and stood up, drawing his sword, brunette only slowly and uncertainly nodded, and in general, he did it only because he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible and save his friend. Demon nodded and sharply held the sword between Sapnap's ribs, from the sharp pain and surprise, brunette screamed. Demon quickly took a special jar and collected blood in it. When he had a little less than half, he closed the jar with a cork and put it aside. He took the bandages out of his bag and bandaged the boy, the brunette gasped with new bouts of burning pain, he clearly did not like all this. Demon nodded to brunette, and taking a can of blood, he left the cell. Sapnap sighed and closed his eyes.

Let's go back to Dream. Blond was desperately hitting his feet on the floor to get someone's attention, because he heard nothing and no one. His ears perked up sharply and he heard the sound of a door opening. He didn’t know to be happy or to panic, he didn’t know who it was, because there was no smell. He felt a sharp pain when he was grabbed by the head and pulled forward, putting on something like an iron collar with a chain. The shackles were removed from his hands and grabbed by the chain, they were abruptly taken out of the room, his body was blown by the cold air that was in this corridor. He did not understand where he was being taken. The blond swallowed as he heard two more guards joining in from behind. They walked a little, and soon came out to another floor of the building. There was already a wool carpet on the crystal floor. He heard the door open sharply in front of him, the sound of it is very large and creaky. He was led into this room and brought to his knees. Silence reigned, and only quiet discussions from the outside muffled it. Dream's heart sank with fear, where was he, what was going on, where was his friend? He heard that a couple more guards were entering the hall, who most likely were leading another person. - "Dream! It's me, Sapnap!" -, a loud voice rang out from behind blonde before he approached. He felt a warmth, which meant Sapnap was sitting next to him. Blond smiled and nodded at his friend, who chuckled happily until a loud voice interrupted them. - "Ahem, well, well. I heard that you are fugitives, from those races that are now being exterminated?" -, a loud, horribly familiar voice, disgusting voice. It was a king, it was definitely a king. Brunet looked up. Yes, this is a disgusting and terrible person - King Graceis the Younger. Sapnap growled in response, teeth bared, and the blond just breathed incessantly.

\- "Mhm, they didn’t even answer. I don’t have anything for you yet-" - the king did not have time to finish, as the angry blond interrupted him, - "Nothing? You are disgusting and terrible, worse than any monster, you killed my parents! You killed my mother, the only person dear to me, and what now? "I haven't done anything", I want you to die!" -, in a fit of rage, blond expressed everything, and tears rolled from his eyes. King gasped indignantly as he looked down, and waved his hand. Dream was struck sharply in the back. They use magic weapons, wow. He groaned in pain, and fell on his stomach, brunette covered him with wings, growling at the guards, driving them away from the blonde. King grinned. - "What a disappointment. I'm so sorry. But no one cares. I will kill you, and there will be no more dragons and elves left." -, king laughed viciously.

\- "Derryl! Bring him to me! Bring my very best fighter." -, king shouted to his guards and they immediately left the hall. Brunette flinched at the familiar name, it was the same guy he had met in the dungeon. He promised to save them, will he kill them now? Sapnap shuddered and closed his eyes, he was visibly trembling. He looked at his friend, who was lying on the ground just clutching his stomach. His face was full of pain. In the next second, the guards entered the hall, among them brunette saw the same demon guy. He shuddered.

\- "Hello, your majesty, is there anything you wanted from me?" -, demon smiled fakely, standing at the throne, crossing his arms. - "Oh yes, you are my best fighter, so I want you to execute them now." -, king pointed his finger at the blonde and brunette sitting below, demon swallowed and looked at them, he looked at Sapnap, and quietly and barely noticeably nodded to him. Brunette realized that he had some kind of plan, but he did not even know that it would be. - "Surely your Majesty. One second." -, Demon clapped his hands, and at the same minute everyone in the hall lost consciousness. He grabbed the bodies of his new friends, and immediately disappeared from the hall.

Blond boy slowly opened his eyes, he still felt terrible, his back ached and his legs were numb. Most likely due to the fact that he was electrocuted. He groped for a place under him, it was grass. Hot breath burned his legs. - "Sapnap?" -, he looked down and then around. - "He's still out, so you don't have to try." -, blond shuddered at the unfamiliar voice. - "Who you are?" -, a little harsh phrase flew out of the boy's mouth before he clenched his hands. - "Oh, I'm the one who saved you. I already know Sapnap, but not you. As I know you Dream, I'm Derryl, but call me Bad. I'm a demon-hunter, and I never liked to kill someone, but under the new decree, I had to serve the king. And also to survive." -, Derryl sighed.

He sat down opposite blond and touched his legs, they didn't even flinch. - "Oh, your legs are numb. It's pretty bad, but I think everything will be fine by morning. By the way, I noticed that you react rather strangely to sounds, do you have any problems? I'm just wondering if you are uncomfortable with it, you can not answering." -, blond sighed, he didn’t like talking about his eyesight, but why not, Bad seemed to be a good guy.

\- "I'm blind. Completely." -, Bad shuddered and looked at the face of blonde, he removed his hands from his legs, and bent his knees. - "Okay, so." -, they got bored, and they decided to talk about different things, in the conversation Dream found out that Bad is 24 years old. He also learned that when he was born a hybrid, his parents wanted to get rid of him, and in general they discussed many interesting things, just like close friends. Blond sighed and tousled his hair. - "Ugh, Sapnap and I lost our armor and weapons." -, Bad shook his head and sighed. - "Nothing. We can go to the nearest kingdom, the kingdom of witches, and ask for help from them, they seem to be not aggressive." -, Dream smiled and took out his flute from the bag, which all this time hung on his hip, Bad was a little surprised but did not ask anything, he just waited. Blond slowly began humming a beautiful and calm melody, and the atmosphere became more calm. - "Oh, where are we.." -, the melody was interrupted by the sleepy voice of a brunette who had just got up, his hair was not neatly scattered over his face, and his eyes looked tired. - "Oh, hi Sapnap, Dream and I just sat there and listened to the melody." -, blond turned and smiled at his friend, Sapnap smiled, he realized that Bad still saved them, did not deceive and did not kill. He just sat down and listened to Dream's melody, he already adored his flute melodies. This continued for the next time, while they sat together under the trees. Soon all three fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I like to write this fic, but it's a pity that so few people are interested. Also, my imagination and imagination often disappear, so again, write criticism and opinion about it, or maybe more ideas. Thanks to everyone who reads!


	8. Closing Fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close.

Hello dear readers, I wrote this fanfic and hoped that it will appeal to many, but unfortunately it is not. No one is interested in him, so I have no motivation to go ahead and write it, also have no ideas. Excuse me.

Thanks to everyone who read and who liked it, I was pleased. Good luck to you and all good things, happy new year!


	9. hola :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, hello :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, read it

lhello, I don't know if this looks stupid or what, but most likely I will continue this fic. I seem to have some inspiration or I don't know.

I will add relationship tags so people can find it easier because I know what they are most often looking for is relationship tags. there may be a little love between the characters, but no sexual relations, most of the characters are underage. 

I hope people find this fic and like it, this is the only thing I really tried, good luck to you all - see you later, there will be a new chapter soon.

oh, and until I forgot to warn - this fic has a lot of violence, blood and cruelty, if you do not like it or it bothers you a lot, then please do not read it.

bye-bye ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this fic and you'll read it - it will mean a lot to me.


	10. Time to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio decide they need to move on, find a settlement, and maybe some help from other monsters. They are going on their way, but they have to go through one of the most dangerous forests. Something is wrong there, and this is a bad sign.
> 
> What will happen to them? I don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooray, I finally finished writing this. it was a little difficult, since I’m a fool and wrote everything in a notebook at first, but it doesn’t matter, I think it turned out pretty good.
> 
> sorry for so little, I am not used to writing much and therefore could not.  
> but most likely the next chapters will be much longer and more interesting, I have an idea. in the next  
> the chapter will also have another character that will quite strongly influence the plot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, I really spend a lot of time on this. well, enjoy reading ^^

The sun rose above the horizon, illuminating everything around it, gently and affectionately touching every object around it. Warm orange-yellow rays fell over the dark, eerie forests, noisily warm winds from the morning. Birds were humming different particularly high melodies, flying and frolicking with each other in the branches of large trees. The wind blew on the branches and leaves of these trees, affectionately playing with them. The gently soft rays of the sun slowly dipped even lower. The light fell on two sleeping men under one of the trees, fully illuminating the white mask with the smiley face on one of them. The man began to move sluggishly and wake up. The blond man fidgeted and slowly, sleepily and lazily lifted his head, wiggling a little, he sat up and rubbed his head.  
\- "It wasn't a good idea to sleep here..." -, he slowly looked around and sighed, slowly stepped away from the tree and reached out, doing a little warm-up sitting up, the blond man rubbing his temples, yawning, as he was caught off guard by the headache.  
The young man touched the grass beneath him, it was wet and had a rather pleasant fresh smell emanating from it. The blonde's ears twitched, - "hmm, if the grass is wet, it must definitely be morning." -, he blinked under his mask, fixing it slightly -  
\- "Oh, that means the night went smoothly, without incident, that's great." -, the blonde smiled and straightened her hair so that it lay down normally and didn't bother him (even under the mask he wasn't happy to have it on.)  
The blonde shuddered as he heard a sleepy sigh from in front of him, he turned his head toward the sound, - "Sapnap? Darryl?" -, his voice quavered softly, - "it's okay Dream, it's me, Sapnap." -, the brunette said sleepily and yawning, and to confirm it, he clapped his wings. Then as fast as he could - he jumped to his feet and began to stretch, his legs and arms very numb, and it annoyed him, he stretched, snorting and puffing.  
\- "Oh, that's good. Bad still sleeping?" -, Dream shook his head to cheer up a little. - "Oh, no, he's been up here for a while now, as I know he's by the lake - clearing the water." -, Sapnap stepped a little closer to the blonde - "How are you feeling? are you okay?" -, he sat down in front of the blonde, folding his arms. - "Oh, no, no! I'm fine Sap, I'm-just...on the way I remembered...that...that we have to move on today, but the nearest safe village is through the forest...through the goblin forest, and I understand how dangerous it is, I'm just really worried about it, I don't want anyone to get hurt..." -, fidgeted the blonde, lowering his head.  
\- "It's okay, I'm sure it'll be fine." -, Sapnap reached out to pet Dream, but quickly yanked it away so as not to hurt his friend. Dream turned to face Sapnap directly and smiled brightly (his mask, if anything, only covers his eyes), Sap smiled crookedly back, though the blond could not see it. The brunette looked at his friend's face, examining his cheeks, his nose, his lips... he really was very handsome. But the younger brunette's gaze stopped on Dream's cheeks - they were completely covered in freckles - "I never noticed you had freckles before!" -, surprised, but also indignant, shouted the brunette. - "Pfft-" -, the blonde laughed softly, Sapnap snorted irritably, but soon joined in as well.  
\- "Yo, what are you guys doing?" -, abruptly the older brunette appeared from behind, both boys flinched, Sap frowned. - "Bad, never do that, I can have a heart attack like that!" -, the younger brunette frowned angrily. Bad just chuckled, placing jars of water on the ground, next to the nearest tree. - "I apologize, I won't do it again." -, he stroked the smaller one on the head, and sat down next to him. Dream was in his own mind, thinking a little, but he came back to reality, - "hello Bad!" -, the blond smiled and waved, -, "hello Dreamie." -, Bad said with a chuckle, smiling brightly. Dream blushed a little with embarrassment, no one had ever called him that before. Sapnap, meanwhile, frowned, and sat down in front of Dream, - "only I can call him those nicknames!" -, cut off the brunette, spreading hes arms apart and pouting her cheeks. Bad just smiled at him, trying not to laugh, for Sap was now acting like a little kid who is very jealous of his friends to other people. - "Yes, yes," Darryl said, still trying to contain his laughter, and he smiled fondly at Sap. He glanced at the water jars on the ground and turned to them. - "I'll go clean up our water, so it's fit to drink." -, Bed got down to business, purifying the water with special demon magic. Dream fidgeted and folded his arms as if to say something. - "are you alright Dream?" -, the dragon walked over to the blond, sitting down next to him at a short distance. The blond looked and sighed. - "Everything is fine, we just need to prepare for a trip to the forest, this is still a very dangerous place...and we have nothing to protect." -, he looked at his friends. - "Oh, of course, don't worry, I've already prepared something for us." - the elder answered quickly, turning to face the others, with water in his hands. - "how did you know where we are going right now?" - the blonde asked with surprise, - "it is obvious that we will pass through this forest, because only there is the nearest village." -, Bad explained calmly as he finished purifying the water and putting the cans down. - "what have you prepared?" -, Sapnap asked sharply,  
\- "some stone weapons...there are axes, for example, picks, well, to all this, shovels, some branches to light a fire if anything, some food, and just cleared the water so that you can drink" - he pointed out on the jars of water lying below. Both younger boys were apt to be surprised - "this is so much, you haven't slept all night?" -, Sap grabbed the elder by the face and narrowed his eyes, looking at him, - "ha-ha, yes, I did not sleep, but this is not a big problem for me, I am a demon, do not forget." -, the younger let go Bad's face and exhaled, - "okaay" -, he said irritably, and the elder just giggled.  
\- “By the way, Bad, I don’t remember...but did you tell us something about your family? really interesting!" -, the blond sat down on his knees, yawning from slight fatigue. Bad widened his eyes and stopped, standing motionless, shaking a little. - "I-" -, the elder tried to speak, but cut himself off. Fear. Realizing the whole situation, and why it suddenly became quiet, Dream panicked. - "Oh my God! did I say something wrong? I'm very sorry Bad! you can not talk about it, sorry!» -, slightly sobbing, the younger tried to apologize.  
Darryl exhaled, blinked several times to focus, and turned to the boys.  
\- "No, everything is fine...I just don't want to talk about them..." - the older brunette said a little more quietly, - "Yes!! if you don’t want, you don’t have to tell me, sorry! " - said the blonde in a teary tone, as he was afraid that he could seriously hurt the elder. - "it’s okay, do not be afraid, I am an adult - I am not going to cry or worry about anything, they are in the past, I just do not want to remember the past..." - the elder patted Dream on the head, not paying attention to Sapnap, who growled and bared his fangs right now. He rolled his eyes badly and smiled as he slowly walked away and got to his feet. - “I don’t think it’s worth staying here for long, it will be even more dangerous at night, so we have to get to darkness. get up and get ready, it's time for us to go.” - having said this, the elder threw his black cloak over his shoulders and walked slowly into the forest.  


Sap and Dream were almost ready, the brunette gathered a backpack (Bad presented them to one large backpack, for all things), and tied it in a knot so that he would not get loose, he put it on himself, then taking the weapon in hand, he got up like a warrior, spinning and proud of himself. The sun was very hot that day, Dream was sitting on the ground with a backpack in his hands, and the sun was very hot, it was not very pleasant. The blond tried to tie a knot on the backpack, but that, as luck would have it, was constantly untied. He did not understand what the matter was, and why he suddenly forgot how to tie knots, he frowned and started all over again. Sapnap suddenly turned his attention to his friend sitting downstairs, saw Dream's attempts to tie the knot, and chuckled softly as he stepped closer.  
\- "need help?" -, the brunette said with a grin, dropping slightly to the level of the elder. - "mhm, no, I can handle it myself...it's easy!" - shouted the blond, driving away Sapnap with gestures. He just grunted in response and walked away.  
It had been quite a while but Dream still couldn't tie his backpack properly while Sapnap stood next to him and tried not to laugh at him. - "you still don't need my help?" - the brunette grinned, when the blonde nodded reluctantly, he quickly walked over to the backpack and tied it up, - “done! easy." -, Sap giggled and stood up, the blonde also stood up, taking the backpack in his hands, but he was still angry - "it's not my fault that I'm blind..." - said Dream. - "yes, yes." -, the brunette rolled his eyes, and after calming down, both finally went into the forest.  


All three walked through the woods, humming tunes, and Sapnap decided to tell a childhood story about how he almost ate a frog. -  
\- "Well, it was a pretty hot day, like now, my mom let me and other guys from our village go to the lake, they weren't dragons, so they went swimming, and I just sat on the shore and watched." -, the dragon put his hands behind his head,  
\- “when suddenly out of nowhere, a small green frog jumped on me, of course, at first, I was scared and jumped, but realizing that there was no threat, I decided to take it into hands, no, I was not a stupid child, I was just never told about frogs, and I did not know what it was, or who it was. I took it for a living fruit that fell from a tree...and...I put it in my mouth, and suddenly my older brother ran up to me and started telling me to spit it out immediately, I was confused, but quickly did so as he said. he told me about frogs, and I felt very ashamed, as everyone around saw it..." -,  
Sapnap blushed with shame, and the other two just laughed, without thinking twice, the brunette joined in, saying how stupid they were.  
Suddenly Bad stopped abruptly in the middle of the road, and the younger brunette bumped into him - "why are you stopping-" -, before he could finish, Bad put his finger to his mouth and quietly said, - "tss..." - everyone was silent. A little time passed, and the older brunette exhaled, shaking his hair, - "by the sounds they were hunters, but what are they doing here during the day?" Bad said questioningly, dropping his hands. - "my assumptions that- there is some kind of problem nearby, and they were sent to solve the problem." -, Dream rubbed the back of his head, slowly adjusting the mask on his face. - "Probably so..." - the demon shrugged his shoulders, and they continued their way into the forest.  
The forest was quiet, damp, dark and scary. It was not the most dangerous or scary forest, but one of them. Forest was more unpleasant than scary. All three walked along the path, Sap and Bad chatted about all sorts of things, Dream got lost in his thoughts, because of this he did not even notice how he left the path and stepped abruptly into the mud, his leg completely failed, but he managed to pull it out, "damn, now I'm probably all dirty...and the most unpleasant thing is that it is also sticky.." -, the blonde touched this suspension...it remotely resembled dirt, but to the touch and in structure it was something different. "What..." a nasty smell hit the blonde in the nose, and he immediately covered it with his hand. "What the hell..." he abruptly ran out onto the path, (as he thought), and ran forward.  
His eyes widened, the smell he recognizes from millions. "blood." he ran as fast as he could, he didn't know what was there...but this is clearly not a good sign, the smell of blood is always bad. - "Sapnap! Bad!" - he shouted with all his might, breathing heavily.  
At this time, Sap and Bad quietly walked quite far, and talked about stupid stories and various stupid things. Sapnap noticed that the blond hadn't spoken for a long time, and turned back, - "Dream why are you-" -, his eyes widened, and he tugged Bad by the shoulder, - "Bad! Dream is gone!" -, the elder turned sharply, and saw that their friend was not there. He began to get very worried, - “Sap, we need to find him urgently before it's too late! otherwise..."- the older brunette froze, -  
\- “otherwise what?! What's going to happen Bad !!" -, the dragon began to tug at the other's clothes so that he finally answered. -  
\- “God, Sap! we must urgently find him, otherwise he will most likely die, since he...he is blind, we must hurry! this forest is dangerous because not only dangerous brutal goblins live here, but also the same demons and many other monsters who have lost their common sense and kill everything they see!"-, Bad began to worry a lot, lose a friend? No, he didn't want to lose them, for him they were like family...like younger brothers, he had to protect them.  
Suddenly a blond man appeared along the path, stumbling and out of breath, running as fast as he could. Sapnap and Darryl immediately rushed to him, as he looked like he was about to faint. Both guys grabbed the blond by the shoulders and gently put him on the ground to catch his breath. They began to calm him down as best they could, because he felt worse, tears rolled down his cheeks, and he began to sob, - “Dream, Dream, everything is fine! calm down, we are here, we are here to help you!" -, the oldest tried to calm him down, gently rubbing his face, wiping away his tears. - “I- I’m- I'm sorry! I let you down, I ruined everything!" -, the blond man began to speak even more sobbing.  
\- “all is well Dream! the main thing is that you are alive, this is the only thing that matters now!" -, Sapnap tried to calm him down. The blonde just shook his head, trying to pronounce the words through sobs. - “No, it doesn't matter now, what matters is that I smelled blood there...a very strong smell...it means there was a lot of blood...this is a very bad sign! blood is always bad!" -, Dream shook his head and squeezed his shoulders.  
\- “That means we have to hurry, we have to get to safety before it's too late” -, Bad said sternly, and then stood up. - "Yes, you're right, we need to go, get up Dream." - said Sapnap, getting up and giving his hand to the blonde. "I forgot..." The brunet jerked his hand back and just walked away. - "G-get up Dream, Bad is already in front, I can't give you my hand..." -, the blond, shaking nodded, and also staggering a little, and sobbing, he got to his feet. - “Come here” -, hearing Sapnap's voice, the blond quickly followed him. They continued their way.  
They still have no idea what to expect on this trip, well...good luck :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey I'm glad you read it to the end. thanks to you, I still believe in myself and my capabilities.  
> I hope you liked it, I don't know how often chapters will be published, since my school started and it takes almost all my time, but I hope I will succeed. thanks for reading, bye!! :))

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language - sorry if there will be mistakes.


End file.
